


Mulder and Scully do the Body Swap

by peacenik0



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Identity Swap, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Personality Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-23 23:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacenik0/pseuds/peacenik0
Summary: PART 2 is HERE!!!For @aweburnphoenixSummary: After investigating an unusual occurrence at a research facility in Ft. Marlene, Mulder and Scully wake to find that they have somehow swapped bodies. Whatever will they do?





	1. Let the swapping begin.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AweburnPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AweburnPhoenix/gifts).



For @Aweburnphoenix as part of the 2019 Easter Fanfic exchange 

\---

_Ft. Marlene_

_Frederick, Maryland_

April 20th,1999

Scully and I pull over on a dark country road outside of Ft. Marlene. The crisp country air is sweetened with the smell of pink and white cherry blossoms just beginning to bloom. 

“Don’t you ever miss seeing all of these stars, Scully?” I ask. Above me, the vast expanse of sky holds a million pinpricks of light. It's astounding. The moon is in waxing gibbous; a fingernail.

“Yes, actually I do.” Scully exhales looking up at the sky. Her tone is wistful, longing. I can't help but notice how beautiful she looks, even in the blackness of a rural night. “The light pollution in D.C. obscures our view of a lot of natural phenomenon.”

“This place is just teeming with natural phenomena.” I get a whiff of animal fertilizer, as we walk up winding Shookstown Road. “Smell that? It's cow shit, Scully.”

“Speaking of which,” Scully asks raising an eyebrow, and I smirk at her. “What are we doing out here again?”

“Investigating a strange occurrence,” I say absently, pulling out my flashlight to look at my map. “I think the research lab should be at the back quadrant of the base.” 

“Mulder,” Scully huffs, and shuffles her feet impatiently. “You didn’t exactly answer my question.” 

“Well, don’t you want to know what happened to Dr. Condliffe and Dr. Goldstein?” I ask, surprised at her lack of curiosity.

“The two scientists who claim to have swapped bodies unwittingly last Wednesday?” She asks, reaching into her jacket pocket for a flashlight. “Not particularly, I fail to see where a crime has been committed.”

Why did Scully decide to come out here with me on a Saturday night, if she didn’t really want to investigate The question bobbles around in my mind, threatening to shake loose an avalanche of unspoken thoughts and feelings. I can’t help but remember the gentle kiss when she brought me home from the hospital after rescuing me from the Bermuda Triangle. It was a ‘don’t you dare do that to me again’ kind of kiss. And I was grateful for it, but I wasn’t expecting any more. 

Until last Friday. 

Scully and I were in the midst of a long argument over the existence of werewolves. An argument that made both of us exceedingly hungry. Soon her table was teeming with Thai take-out, which of course had to be followed by some red wine. We both fell hard into her couch in a South Asian food coma. Which thankfully led to some decidedly ‘more than partnerly’ snuggling. Did I say ‘more than partnerly’? You bet I did.

“You should stay, you’re in no shape to drive,” she said in a soft tone as she took me by the hand and led me into her bedroom. “I’ll stay on the couch, you can have the bed,” she said, standing over me. Maybe it was the red wine, but something in me decided to take a chance that night. 

“C’mere,” I said before pulling her under the covers. I couldn’t help but notice the warmth in her smile. The hope. Maybe even a little hesitation.”I think we can share.” The first time she kissed me, I figured it was an accident… or something. Just the close proximity and all. But the second time though… and then the third…

“Mulder!” Scully calls me, wrenching me out of my lovesick daydream. I blink, trying to remember what we were talking about. Oh yeah, the case.

“Right, a crime. Well, there hasn’t been any crime, per se…I just wanting an excuse to put on something black and sexy to do some funky poaching.” My attempt to elicit even a hint of amusement out of Scully fails, so I try a little harder. “Speaking of which, did anyone ever tell you that you look really good dressed in black, Scully?” My question is met with an an eye roll that I’m pretty sure could be seen from space.

“You dragged me out here on a Saturday to trespass on Federal property so you could do some ‘funky poaching’?” she asks. I spot the research lab where the body swapping incident allegedly began.

“Sounds like crap when you say it.” I admit. She tsks. “Look, Scully, I do have my doubts as to the validity of the research scientists’ claims. Which is exactly why I wanted to check this out in the first place.” I hold my flashlight over my face and playfully bat my eyelashes at her. “Aren’t you even the least bit curious?” I use my sweetest tone, the one I usually save for times like these when I really, really want her around.

“Fine...“ she drifts off, blowing out a puff of air. “But if we get in trouble for this, you better be the one to explain all of this to Kersh.” Her finger jabs into my chest in order to make her point. For some reason it makes my heart flutter a little. The truth is, this whole case is largely an excuse to spend time with Scully on a Saturday night. I won’t say the word _date_. A night trespassing on Federal property is no one’s idea of a date. 

“Come on, I’ll give you a boost over the fence.” I say facing her and squatting down, with my hands linked together. She raises an eyebrow. “Not that you need it.” 

“Fine.” She grasps the fence, and places her tiny black chunky heel in my hands. Her breasts brush against my face as I hoist her over the chain-link fence. We both pretend not to notice. 

“But, seriously, I thought you would be interested in the theoretical possibility that we as a species could somehow trade our consciousness with another human being.” I say as I locate an unmanned door on the side of the building. Without a second thought, she stands guard while I jimmy the lock.

“Mulder,” her hands go to her hips. “Not only is it physically impossible, it goes against everything we know about physics. Even theoretical physicists dismiss the idea as science fiction.”

“Perhaps,” I pause as the bolt turns, and the door creaks open. “But both men have reported walking up in each other’s homes, in each other’s bodies, sleeping next to each other’s wives…”

The beams of our flashlights cross into an ‘x’ ahead of us,Illuminating our path. Each step we take echoes off the nineteen fifties bomb shelter walls.

“Sounds like a really elaborate excuse for wife swapping,” she says dryly. My jaw drops. 

“Scully,” my tongue clicks in disbelief. “Did you just say the words ‘wife swapping.’” I can see her lick her lips even in the dark.

“Yes I did.” We stop in front of a heavy metal door at the end of the long hallway. I can hear the loud buzz of machinery even from where I stand. “Think about it. Two scientists working closely together, both married for over twenty years. I mean I can see where the idea might be appealing… living someone else’s life.”

“Scully, is this your way of telling me you’re getting tired of working with me?” I question her with a smirk. Underneath the joke is a hard kernel of truth: what if Scully really is getting tired of all of this? What if this is the last time I can convince her to abandon her weekend plans to come investigate with me?

“Don’t I tell you that every day?” She asks, raising an eyebrow. There is an amusement in her eyes, which helps to soothe my worried mind.

“Oooh, ouch.” I cover my heart with my hands, feigning injury. Opening the door, we both step inside. My ears ring as I am hit with a wall of robotic sounds. The room is filled with a multitude of machinery mounted on large metal racks. I scan the room, and finally I see it.

“Mulder, what is it?” Scully must notice something in my expression, and pulls her trusty weapon from its holster. My hand goes back to touch her arm. 

“I think we may have just found our smoking gun.” I say, entranced by a large machine with blinking lights in the corner of the room. My curiosity gets the best of me; I am pulled into its orbit like a tractor beam.

“Mulder…” she starts following after me. Her voice is soft over the din of the lab, and my own laser focus on what’s in front of me. “I wouldn’t touch…” 

“Oh, shit!” My foot catches on a large cable on the floor. I can almost picture the scene as if I were outside of my own body. There I am, flailing my arms as I careen into the machine. Then dragging my hand down a wall of buttons as I try desperately to regain my balance. A sonic pulse fills the room, and we both fall to the floor covering our ears. 

Once the sound dissipates, Scully speaks up. “Mulder, what did you do?”

“I don’t know,” I blink my eyes, and rub my temples. “But don’t you think we should get the hell out of here as fast as humanly possible?” I grab her hand and we run out of he building, making it into my car just before I hear sirens blaring in the distance. Slamming on the gas, we peel out of the parking lot like two convicted felons making a Bonnie and Clyde style escape. 

“Mul-der…” she shakes her head, and I feel like a kid caught with my hand in a cookie jar. 

“Hopefully I didn’t just set off a nuclear attack somewhere.” My attempt at diffusing the situation with humor goes over like a lead balloon. Her face falls into her hands as we take the ramp onto route two seventy.

“Why did you have to do the thing with the thing?” Scully whines. For the first time all night, I genuinely feel bad for dragging her out to Ft. Marlene. 

“Look, Scully I’m sorry…”

“I should’ve stayed home.” She sighs and looks out the window. “I knew I was going to regret this.”

\---

As the light comes through the Venetian blinds, my eyes blink open. There is the pleasant smell of freshly washed sheets, clean cotton. When I roll over onto my side, I notice my body seems lighter. I see Scully’s alarm clock, and her nightstand, thick with a year’s worth of medical journals. A sleepy smile spreads its way onto my face. I must’ve stayed over at Scully’s place again. I rack my brain, trying to remember the events of last night, but sadly nothing is coming to mind. So that is my first clue that nothing happened between us, because I am sure I would remember that. When I reach out for her, she’s not there. Strange.

It must be a dream.

Stretching my arms out in front of me, there are Scully’s hands. Her tiny fingers. I look down at my body, I am wearing her silky blue pajama set. I would never admit it to her, but I love when she wears these. My hands come down, to rest on my (her) chest, where I feel her soft breasts.

Scully has been a constant figure in my dreams, especially as of late. The yearnings of my subconscious mind making themselves known. As far as I can recall, I have never had a dream where I am in her body. Another oddity,

Lifting up the material of her pajama top, her pert breasts fall into my palms. Pink tipped nipples, creamy ivory skin. Perfect. My imagination never lets me down. My fingers pinch her nipples. It feels good. I do it again. 

 

I feel the familiar pang of needing to pee. I groan aloud, my voice sounds like hers. God, why did this have to happen at a time like this? Once inside Scully’s bathroom, I drop my pajama bottoms and reach for my… wait… what? Where’s my dick? My hands slide down over Scully’s smooth…

I flash back to our experience at Ft. Marlene last night. The wheels in my head start turning, putting the pieces together. Could we actually have… Shit! My need to urinate is now unbearable. So despite my reticence about touching Scully’s body inappropriately, I attempt to use the toilet. Sitting straight down on the seat, I relieve myself. But something is wrong. Urine has somehow escaped through the toilet seat and onto my feet, bringing me back to reality.

This wasn’t a dream after all. Scully and I have switched bodies!

I sit there on the toilet in shock, covered in urine. My first thought is; why in the world did I have to be right about the body swapping thing? My second thought is; Scully is going to be so mad at me!

After I clean up the mess, and toss my soiled pajama bottoms in the laundry. I go to wash my hands. Catching a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror; I see Scully. Her hair is mussed, her face clean and make-up free. The small mole above her lip, the dusting of freckles that she always covers up. Fresh. Beautiful.

A moment later I dial my own number, Scully picks up on the second ring. 

“Scully, I mean… _Mulder_ ,” he (she) says in a breathless tone. A thought about what she might have been doing before she answered the phone pops into his head, but I quickly dismisses the idea. We have bigger fish to fry.

“Scully, it’s me,” I say in her voice. Realizing how it sounds, I decide to be a little more specific. “Scully, I know it’s you, but this is me, Mulder.” I gulp. Yeah, that was as clear as mud. Silence.

“ _Mulder,”_ she says. “I don’t know what the hell is going on, but you need to get over here _immediately_.” It’s like listening to myself doing an impression of Scully. Spooky. 

“Yep,” I look down at my bare legs, realizing that I’ll need to at least put on some bottoms. “I’ll be over as soon as possible.”

\---

It’s Sunday, a chilly yet perfect April morning. The cherry blossom trees in Alexandria are in full bloom as I park Scully’s car on the street in front of his building. It takes me longer to reach my apartment door, probably because I have Scully’s short little legs. God damn, it’s a miracle she can keep up with me. I need to give her more credit. In my haste to get back to Scully this morning, I chose her most comfortable pair of sneakers. I wasn’t feeling especially confident in the alternative: a cornucopia of black four or five inch chunky heels.

It is a mistake to unlock my front door without knocking, because as soon as I open it, Scully is on the other side with her gun drawn.

“Woah, woah, woah,” my hands go up in surrender. “It’s just me.”

“Oh, Mulder,” she exhales in relief, and sets her gun on the coffee table. “I’m sorry, this whole situation has me a little on edge.”

“It’s okay…” I say, absently putting a hand on her bicep. _Not bad,_ I think as I touch the firm muscle. I should probably work more on my triceps the next time I hit the gym, though. “Me too.” 

“I almost hate to say this,” she says before slumping into the couch. “But you were right.”

“What’s that?” I ask, falling next to her.

“You were right, about this whole…” she pauses to gesture. “Body swapping thing.”

“Ah, that’s what I thought you said, I just wanted to hear you say it again.” I mug at her. It earns me a firm punch in the arm. “Ow,” I wince, but I won’t admit how much it actually hurt.

“Mulder!” she says in exasperation. “This is not a time to joke around! We need to get ourselves switched back!”

“I don’t think we can, Scully.” I say, rubbing my upper arm. “Dr. Condliffe and Dr. Goldstein said that the swap only lasted for twenty-four hours. So at this point, I’d say it’s just a waiting game.”

“So you’re telling me, I just _have_ to live in _your_ body until tonight?”

“Oh, come on, Scully, it’s not that bad, is it?” I ask, elbowing her lightly.

“I suppose not.” she sighs. Looking me up and down, her expression changes to one of amusement. “Mulder, why are you wearing my pajama top with my running shorts?” 

“It’s a long story…” I drift off, remembering the incident in the bathroom this morning. “But now I understand why you like wearing these,” I say, pinching the material between my fingers. “After this whole thing is solved, I might buy myself a few pairs.” 

“I doubt the JcPenney petite section carries your size,” she says, raising an eyebrow. Oh good, Scully at least still has her sense of humor intact.

For the first time I notice that Scully is fully dressed, wearing none other than my tightest pair of blue jeans. Her (my) hair is damp and carefully styled, which means that she must have showered. Meaning she would have been naked. In my body. 

“It seems like you were able to get everything figured out this morning.” I waggle my eyebrows at her.

“Uh, yes…” Scully clears her throat and looks down. My curiosity is getting the best of me. 

“So… uh… no surprises or anything, then?”

“The biggest surprise was waking up to this…” she grabs my wrist and pulls me into my bedroom. 

“Scully, if this is about my porn collection, I’ll have you know that those videos with Bigfoot are not mine.” My joke falls flat. Scully whips around and points to the mirror above my bed.

“When did you get _this_?” 

“Oh that…” I laugh in relief. “I honestly don’t know. I found it like this when we got back from Area Fifty-one. I thought maybe the guys did it as a prank or something. Or maybe you…” I drift off, as one of her eyebrows raise.

“Did you actually think I would do something like this?” Scully asks, snorting. “Geez Mulder, give me a little credit, I think my taste would be a little less…” she pauses to hold back a chuckle. “Tacky.”

“Yeah, you know, you’re right. It sounds kinda ridiculous now that I think about it.” I laugh. It still feels good to be around her. Even when she is kinda ‘me.’ 

“Besides,” she grins. “I didn’t even know you had a bedroom. After all these years of you sleeping on your couch, I figured you were destined to live a life of perpetual bachelorhood.”

“Yeah, well, I think I might be getting tired of it. Might be time to change things up a little.” I finish with a half smile. I can’t help but notice the hopeful look in her eyes. “You never know what the future holds.”


	2. sex is next

Scully and I manage to pass the next several hours together by watching a “The Ten Commandments” marathon on the classic movie channel. The coffee table is littered with the remnants of take-out and a few empty beer bottles. Just as the music swells and the final credits roll, Scully flops her head down on my shoulder. My cue to shut it off.

“Hey,” I touch her ( my) face. “You asleep?”

“No,” she yawns with wide arms. “Just a little tired.”

“You wanna lay down?” I ask, gesturing towards the bedroom.

“Yeah, maybe for a bit.” She says softly before we head into the bedroom. As we flop down on the water bed, the waves seem to bring us closer and closer together. Scully snuggles into me, and we try to awkwardly hug for a moment.

“It seems like this might be starting to become a habit.” I say tentatively, pulling back a little to look into her eyes. 

“What is?” her tone is light, intimate even. 

“The take-out, the movie, the whole ‘getting extra cuddly in bed’ thing.” I say lightly, hoping it will bide me some time to backpedal if need be.

“Oh…” she says, pausing for a moment. “Well, it would have been irresponsible of me to let you drive home that late.It would’ve been dangerous.” Her tone is both pragmatic and flirty. This gives me hope.

“Ah, so you were just doing it for my safety.” Looking down, I catch her hand in mine. She tenses for a moment then relaxes, “So I take it kissing me under the covers was for my safety too?” 

“Well, yes,” she sucks on her bottom lip, and it makes me remember the feel of her mouth against mine. “After so many years I’ve learned that I need to keep my eye on you…” she drifts off. “For your protection.”

“And your living room couch was too far away?” I ask, unable to keep the amusement out of my voice.

“Yes. I just thought it might be nice to touch someone again…” She looks down at her hands. “It’s been so long…” her voice drifts off. The words hang suspended between them, threatening to ruin this long standing non-verbal agreement they have. Don’t linger too long, always close the adjoining motel door, don’t stay overnight... Rules that have already been broken. My mind starts to drift to what other rules we might be able to break.

“You know, when I woke up in your bed this morning, at first I thought that we…” I drift off as I look into her wet eyes, my eyes. “Spent the night together.” I finally finish. A series of emotions pass over her face in only seconds. “Then I thought it was a dream, but then it was too real for a dream.”

“I thought it was a dream too. I was so sure of it,” she says. “I didn’t really know until you called me.” She says honestly. My mind flashes back to the catch in Scully’s voice when she answered the phone.

“Speaking of which…” I begin, looking away from her, but I can’t seem to get the words out. 

“What is it, Mulder?”

“Did you happen to be touching yourself…” I pause. “I mean ‘me’ when you answered the phone?” I ask tentatively. Her expression changes from curiosity to guilty puppy in a split second. 

“Mul..” she blushes from head to toe.

“Hey, don’t be embarrassed.” I say, trying to reassure her. “It’s what I would’ve done.” My joke does little to lighten the mood. So I switch my tactic, hoping that if I open up a little, she will too.

 

“I must admit that I was a little curious. I mean, being in your body with your…” she clears her throat, as I wait with baited breath. “Physical reaction,” she trails off, “But I stopped as soon as I knew it wasn’t a dream,” she admits. My mouth hangs open. The image of Scully touching herself in my body slams into my brain like a freight train.

Feeling emboldened, I ask a question I have always wanted to know the answer to. “Do you have dreams like this often?”

“No!” She says a little too quickly, shifting her eyes to the side. “Not that often…”

“It’s okay, I have them too, more often than not, now.” I admit. Scully blushes and my heart jumps.

“You do?” her voice is small, tentative. I give her a small nod. There is a feeling of a rubber band being pulled tightly between us.

“Yes.” I pause, feeling the relief of finally being honest with her. “I mean, we don’t have any control over our dreams.” I can’t help but draw nearer to her now. My heart hammers in my chest. “But I think maybe we can learn something from them…” My palm is left open on the bed between us, an offering.

“Aren’t you afraid of what you might find?” she asks, her voice catching on the ‘t’. Shoulders touch, hips touch. Then foreheads. Neither of us speak now, too afraid to break the spell that seems to be pulling us closer together.

“Yes,” I whisper softly. “But maybe now, I’m more afraid of never even stopping to look. Of never even trying…”

“Me too,” she says placing her much larger hand in my tiny one. Tilting her chin in such a way, A signal that even he couldn’t miss. A beacon. A warm feeling spreads from low in my belly. I recognize this feeling from earlier this morning. Arousal. Longing. We are so close now, we are practically on top of one another.

The rubber band snaps. 

Scully leans in, kissing my cheek, then my neck. When her mouth comes to that spot behind my ear I shiver. I need to remember that spot for next time. If there ever is a next time. My hands stroke down her chest, and under her shirt to feel her stomach muscles. Something that I know always feels good to me. In a matter of seconds, I can feel her erection pulsing through her jeans. 

“Oh, sorry,” she blushes as she looks down. Something about the whole scenario is insanely erotic. The very thought of Scully being turned on in my body, sends a reaction through me. Wetness. Heat. “That was fast, it doesn’t usually happen that quickly for me.” 

“Oh I don’t know.” I say into her ear; pulling her hand underneath the waistband of my blue pajama bottoms. Scully watches in awe as her hand slips into my underwear. Down. Down. My (her) fingers dip, and return glistening with her arousal. “I think it did this time.” 

“Oh,” Scully sucks in a sharp breath. Then her eyes shift downward, she looks unsure.“I can’t believe we’re doing this.” she says. 

“We don’t have to do anything.” I say, my hands returning to her shoulders. “I don’t want to do anything you aren’t comfortable with. That’s very important to me.”

“Good, cause, I wouldn’t let you do anything that I wasn’t comfortable with anyway.” Her eyebrow arches. Good ole Scully. It’s nice to know she’s still the same inside. 

“I don’t know Mulder, everything just feels so strange. But also...” Scully drifts off, and I can how conflicted she is. Wanting something, but also being afraid of your own desire. I know that feeling well.

“I know,” I say, and she is right. “Even though we are in each other’s bodies, we are still the same people inside, aren’t we?” I ask, my hands coming down to her hips. She bites her lip and nods. “And we are still friends, aren’t we?”

“Yes,” she says and our eyes catch. I recognize the fire in them. ”Good friends.”

“And don’t good friends help each other out?” I ask, my fingers tracing the line where her Adonis belt muscle meets the waistband of her jeans. This causes Scully to suck in a sharp breath.“You know, if the need arises.” I look down at her straining erection.   
“I suppose,” she says moving her hand back to my pelvis. “And it wouldn’t be inappropriate because we are really just touching ourselves.” She reasons. 

“That’s right.” I say following her logic. We are both so turned on, and in my lust addled mind I immediately think of us touching each other at the same time. I am unsure if Scully is ready for that, considering the circumstances. ”Do you want to go first, or should I?” 

“You first.” She says. Her fingers dancing under my panties, but the angle we are at is awkward. 

“Fine by me.” I say, feeling the anticipation building, even as we struggle to get comfortable. “How do you want to do this?” I ask, letting her take the lead with her own body.

“I think it might be easier if I sit behind you,” she says. We shift around until I am leaning up against her chest. Her heartbeat hammers against my back. The intimacy is almost overwhelming. I close my eyes, I picture Scully touching herself, then my hands joining hers. I’ve imagined us together a thousand times, but never quite like this. 

“Tell me how you do it.” I whisper. “Show me.” I feel her tense behind me, her erection pressing into my lower back. She clears her throat, and it brings me back to the unusual place we find ourselves in. Her hands come down to cup my breasts. I tense and then relax at her touch. 

“Usually, I start here,” her fingers graze over the silk encased peak, already hardened. “How does it feel?” she asks. 

“Good... but not enough.” My voice is low now, verging on sex drenched. Seeing my hands on her naked breasts does things to me. For a moment I watch her knead and pinch. 

“Is it okay if I touch you now?” she says, letting her hands drift down to her pajama bottoms. 

“Yes, please.” I pant, worrying that I sound too desperate, too eager. As she cups me, Scully hums low in her throat. The sound tightens my nipples further. Her fingers finally find my naked flesh.

“Could you… um… spread your legs?” she asks, and I do as I am told. The moment she touches my clit for the first time, we both gasp. I never knew how sensitive it would be. How intense. When she shifts behind me, I feel her heated erection poking into my back. 

“What if we…” I clear my throat. “What if we touched… each other.” The words leave my mouth, and I almost instantly regret saying them. Scully gulps. So I try to explain. “It just doesn’t seem fair that I’m the only one of us gets to experience this…”

“For once a logical idea,” she smirks. I realize now that we are both still fully clothed.

“Uh, do you think our clothes are kinda getting in the way?” I ask tentatively, watching her face.

“Yes, I would say they are,” she says, a seductive grin on her lips. “How about we remedy that.” She punctuates her statement by unbuttoning my top. Hooking my fingers in the fabric, I pull her pants and underwear down in one fell swoop. Once our clothes have made their way to the floor, we lay back, side by side. 

“Look, it’s us.” Scully says, pointing up at the mirror. The sight of the two of us, naked sets me on fire.

My hand closes around her erection and I stroke up once. Her eyes slide closed in pleasure. When I look up at the mirror, all I see is Scully’s hand on my cock. Stroke. Stroke. Stroke. “Does that feel good?” I ask. 

“Yesss,” she whimpers, thrusting up. 

“Show me how you touch yourself.” I demand.

“Like this,” she rasps, With her index and middle fingers, she spreads me open. Dips her fingers into my arousal, slides it back up to my swollen clit. Circling around it but not on, it’s so sensitive. I feel like every nerve ending in my body is on fire right now. Her fingers circle around my opening. “So wet,” she murmurs.

“Yeah, I have been since I woke up this morning.” I say honestly, remembering the desire to touch myself. I continue to pump my fist over her cock again and again.

“Ow,” Scully sucks in a painful breath, and shifts uncomfortably. “Just getting a little dry,” she rasps. If we want to continue this, Scully is going to need some lubrication. I look over at the bottle of lotion on my nightstand, but a better idea pops into my head.

“I think I may have the remedy for that...” I say, reaching between her hand and my swollen sex. My fingers swirl around my center, gathering as much moisture as I can. There is a soft liquid sound as I pull my fingers away from my body. 

“Better?” I ask, as my fist settles wetly back on her cock. I slide up and down her erection with ease.

“Mmm,” she pauses, reaching down to put her hand around mine. “Maybe just a little…”

“Tighter?” I ask, intuitively knowing what my own body likes, but what does Scully like in my body? The question is almost too weird to ask. Together we stroke up and down, until we reach a good rhythm. She groans deeply, my groan.   
I moan as her finger rubs over my clit. We touch each other. The sounds of our ministrations pitch off the walls in my room. It has been a while since these walls have seen any real action. It’s been awhile since I’ve seen any real action. I look up again to the mirror, in awe of the sight above me. I want Scully to share this with me. 

“Scully, look up.” I say, pointing to the mirror above us. A gasp escapes her throat. The scene above us is breathtaking. Her hand on my cock. My fingers swirling around her clit. The most natural thing in the world. Us together. Her arousal feeds my own in an endless loop. 

“This is what we look like…” she says breathlessly. Our eyes catch in the mirror. There we are side by side, our legs spread widely apart. Touching each other. My brain can hardly process this. I’m on sensation overload. She thrusts wetly into my palm. Feeling the desperation building in her body, I flick my thumb over her frenulum. Her body tightens and her back arches. 

“I want to see what you look like when you come.” I say pushing my pelvis into her hand. Now her thick fingers sink lower, swirling around before filling me. My body stiffens and my inner muscles clench around her fingers. The feeling of fullness is one that I’ve never experienced before. Achy. Exquisite.

“Me too.” She whispers, hooking her fingers and massaging me inside. In response to the pleasure she is giving me, I squeeze her cock.

“Are you close?” I ask, looking up at our reflection. Scully’s pussy is glistening pink, her clit enlarged and aching. I can practically see the desire dripping out of her (my) body, and it makes me insane with lust. 

“So close,” she moans, precum leaking from the tip of her cock. God damnit, this is almost too much. Her thumb swipes over my clit, and that’s what does it.

“Oh God,” I growl in her voice, it sets my body on fire. I fight to keep my eyes open, to watch her come with my fingers on her pulsing sex. God, I can’t wait to feel this again, but with my cock inside of her. My body begins the slow ascent to ecstacy.

Just as I reach the precipice something strange happens.

Every single hair on my body stands on end. I feel the sonic pulse once again. Yet even though I feel my body changing, I am unable to stop the orgasm as it wrecks through me like a freight train. My back arches. My toes curl. A primal groan is ripped from my throat. Shit! This is the most earth-shattering thing I’ve ever experienced. 

My eyes slam shut involuntarily. When they open again I am on the other side of the bed. I look down to see my cock, wet and achy. Scully is next to me, my hand is still on her. And I feel it. 

“Ahhh…” she shouts, clearly in the midst of the orgasm I was just having. She is moaning incessantly as her body convulses. Her chest is heaving, her nipples are tight and swollen. I feel my cock pulse as her inner muscles flutter around my fingers. I am in awe of every sensation, every breathy sigh that escapes her lips. 

“Fuck,” I cry out in awe of her beauty. And then It happens. Even as her body continues to quiver and pulse I pull her roughly to me,

“Is it really you?” she asks, our mouths close. When our eyes meet, it’s sex and love and magic.

“Yes, it’s really me.” I answer. Taking the breath out of her lungs as I crush our mouths together. We kiss with everything we have. Six years of longing, of anticipation exploding between us. My cock aches as our tongues plunder savagely. I want her so badly, and for the first time I know how badly she wants me too.

Finally, she straddles me, placing her hands on my chest. My desperation to be inside her has reached a fever pitch. 

“Scully, Scully,” I whine as she rubs her wet sex on my straining erection. “I can’t wait any longer…”

“Then don’t,” she says sitting up on her knees and reaching down to position me at her entrance. I gasp as I feel her teetering on the tip of my cock. Almost by accident I look up at the mirror as I push inside of her for the first time. Her back arches, and I see the look of fevered love and lust on both of of our faces. We moan together as I am finally fully inside of her.

“God, you feel so good.” I groan, reveling in the tightness of her body around me. 

“I never imagined....” she drifts off, as we both allow ourselves to take in this moment. To feel every sensation. Every feeling. Our eyes lock again, silent communication passing between us. I cry out when she begins to bounce up and down on my cock. I know Scully was close before when she was in my body. I am as desperate for my own orgasm as I am for hers. I want to feel her climax from a new perspective, her muscles clenching around my cock. My fingers are still wet from our earlier ministrations, as I find her clit for the first time in my own body. This time the sensations are all new.

“I want you to come again,” I say, grasping her hips roughly and thrusting up into her hard. She gasps and throws her head back. I am so close, I don’t think I can hold it off much longer.

“It’s your turn.” she says, her voice sex drenched. Stilted. In a move I’ve only seen in porn, I pinch her clit between my fingers, hard. She almost screams in a tone that is part ecstasy part agony. Then finally I feel her muscles clench down on my cock. I feel my body tighten, my balls contract. “Ohhhh Mul-derrr,” Scully cries out once again, squeezing me with her inner muscles. 

“Scully!” I shout her name to the rafters, as I jerk and spurt hotly into her. “Fuck!” I cry out as I catch a glimpse of our mutual ecstasy in the mirror. Scully continues making these insane little mewling sounds, until finally she falls on top of my chest. I thrust into her languidly a few more times, not wanting this feeling to end.

“God, that may have just been the strangest thing we’ve ever done,” she pants, kissing my cheek. 

“But also the best...perhaps?” I ask, pulling her mouth down to kiss her fully. We kiss for a few moments, basking in the love we just made.

“Well… “ her brow furrows, and I get a bit worried. “Tomorrow is another day, and I happen to think the best is yet to come,” she says with a wink, and I laugh in relief.

“I’m counting on it.”

End part 2

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The original prompt was for Mulder to watch Queequeg while Scully goes to visit her family in San Diego for Easter, but this is not that. 
> 
> Also, if you liked this and want more, leave me some love! I live for feedback. Also, I will likely post the rest tomorrow. Thanks!


End file.
